


La Despedida De Soltera

by cotrenks



Series: Una Tipa Odiosa [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotrenks/pseuds/cotrenks
Summary: Hola de nuevo. Siento que ha pasado una eternidad...Estoy completamente recupera de mi accidente y por ende ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir :/Esto es básicamente desde el punto de vista de Tobin y el puente para la cuarta parte y finalEspero lo disfruten :)





	1. Tu puerta es Neptuno

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo. Siento que ha pasado una eternidad...  
> Estoy completamente recupera de mi accidente y por ende ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir :/  
> Esto es básicamente desde el punto de vista de Tobin y el puente para la cuarta parte y final   
> Espero lo disfruten :)

Tobin POV

 

“La cosa mas inteligente que he hecho nunca fue reclutar a Hope Solo para ayudar a planificar mi despedida de soltera”.

Mire a mi hermano, Jeff, después de que prácticamente canto esto. Él estaba inclinado hacia atrás en su silla de cuero, con un fresco vodka en la mano, acababa de regresar de una “sesión” privada en una misteriosa ubicación en la trastienda, y tenía en su rostro la sonrisa más grande que creo que jamás había visto. Él no estaba mirándome cuando hablaba; estaba observando a tres hermosas mujeres en el escenario de baile con un lento ritmo palpitante.

-Tengo que recordarlo la próxima vez-. Murmuro, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Mi plan es tener solo uno-. Le dije.

-Bueno-. Dom Dwyer, mi otro mejor amigo, se inclino hacia adelante para captar la atención de Jeffrey.

-Tú, sin embargo, podrías terminar en la necesidad de una segunda despedida de soltero si tú actual esposa se entera de las recientes actividades de la bailarina profesional. Desde el aspecto de este lugar, que no solo hacen la vuelta media meneo por aquí.

Con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano, Jeffrey respondió.

-En realidad era solo un baile erótico-. Y entonces él me sonrió, guiñando un ojo.- Aunque un muy buen baile.

-¿Final feliz?-. Le pregunte, bromeando, pero ligeramente asqueada.

Jeffrey negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y tomo otro sorbo de su bebida.

-No fue tan bueno, Tobs.

Exhale, aliviada. Yo conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi hermano como para saber que nunca engañaría a su esposa, Danielle, pero él decía “ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente” eso era algo que yo no haría.

Aunque Alex y yo íbamos a casarnos en junio, el único fin de semana que en Hope, Jeffrey, Dom y yo podíamos alejarnos para mi despedida de soltera era el segundo fin de semana de febrero. Esperábamos que hubiera algún tipo de soborno para llegar a un acuerdo con nuestras mujeres para escaparnos el fin de semana de San Valentín a Las Vegas, pero como siempre nos habían sorprendido: Apenas le dieron importancia, y simplemente planearon un fin de semana en las montañas Catskill juntas.

Hope había elegido un club de alto nivel para poner en marcha el fin de semana de desenfreno asegurado. Este lugar sin duda no era uno de los que hubiésemos elegido a través de una búsqueda en internet o de un paseo por Las Vegas Strip. Para ser honesta, “Black Heart” no parece ser mucho desde el exterior. Estaba oculto en una inofensiva oficina construida a un par de cuadras del pesado tráfico de Las Vegas Boulevard. Pero en su interior- pasando tres puertas cerradas y dos porteros más o menos del tamaño de mi apartamento en Nueva York, y luego más profundo en el centro oscuro del edificio- el club era elegante, y vibraba el sexo. La enorme sala principal tenia pequeñas plataformas elevadas, cada uno cubierto con una bailarían con ropa interior brillante, color plata. Había cuatro barras de mármol negro, una en cada esquina, y cada una se especializaba en un tipo diferente de bebida, Jeffrey y yo habíamos elegido la barra de vodka, también pedimos un poco de caviar, gravlax, y blinis. Hope y Dom se dirigieron directamente al whisky. Mientras que los otros dos bares ofrecían una variedad de vino, o licores.

El lugar era lujoso, cuero oscuro. Era increíblemente suave, y cada silla era lo suficientemente grande para dos… en caso de que cualquiera de nosotros aceptáramos las ofertas para un baile en el piso principal. Las camareras que usan nada más que bikinis de látex tenían bandejas con bebidas. Nuestra anfitriona, Gia, había comenzado la noche en una camisa de color rojo de encaje y braguitas con un poco de joyería elaborada en el pelo, las orejas y alrededor de su cuello, pero parecía estar quitándose algo cada vez que miraba en nuestra dirección.

 

Yo no era una habitual en este tipo de establecimientos, pero sabía que esto era un típico de strippers. Era jodidamente impresionante.

-La cuestión es-. Dijo Jeffrey, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¿Cuándo la novia recibe un baile en su regazo?

A mí alrededor, los demás respondieron con varias palabras de aliento, pero yo ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Voy a pasar. Los bailes no son lo mío.

-¿Cómo que una mujer desconocida y muy caliente bailando en tu regazo no es lo tuyo?-. Pregunto Jeffrey, con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad. Mi hermano y yo no habíamos estado nunca en un club de este tipo en cualquiera de nuestros viajes de negocios. Creo que estaba tan sorprendido al enterarse de su entusiasmo por ellos como lo fue aprender de mi disgusto.- ¿Eres de sangre caliente?

Asentí con la cabeza.- Muy. Creo que es por eso que no me gustan.

-¡Cojones!-. Dijo Hope, poniendo su copa en la mesa y saludando a través de la habitación a otra, en la esquina oscura ahora.- Esta es la primera noche de tu despedida de soltera, y un baile en tú regazo es un requisito.

-Todos ustedes puede que se sorprendan al saber que estoy con Tobin en este caso-. Dijo Dom.- Los bailes en el regazo con una extraña son bastante horrible. ¿Dónde poner las manos? ¿Dónde buscar? No es lo mismo que estar con un amante- se siente demasiado impersonal-. Mientras Jeffrey insistió en que, obviamente, nunca había tenido un buen baile erótico, Hope se puso de pie para hablar con un hombre que parecía haberse materializado de la nada al lado de nuestra mesa. Era más bajo que Hope, lo cual no era poco común, tenía canas en las sienes. Un rostro y unos ojos que lleva a la clase de calma que me dijo que había hecho mucho, y se ve aún más. Su traje era oscuro e impecable, con los labios presionados juntos en una línea delgada. Me percate que este debe ser el infame Johnny francés, a quien Hope había mencionado en nuestro vuelo.

Aunque yo había asumido que estaban hablando de hacer los arreglos para conseguirme un baile, observe como Johnny murmuro algo y Hope se volvió para mirar a la pared, con el rostro tenso. Puedo contar con una mano el número de veces que había visto a Hope así para nada relajada, y me incline hacia adelante, esforzándome por comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Jeffrey y Dom se mantuvieron ajenos, tenían su atención puesta en las bailarinas ahora desnudas. Finalmente, los hombros de Hope se relajaron como hubiera llegado a algún tipo de conclusión, y sonrió a Johnny, murmurando un “gracias amigo”.

Con una palmadita en el hombre de Hope, Johnny volvió y nos dejó. Hope volvió a su asiento y agarro su trago. Levante la barbilla hacia la puerta que Johnny había atravesado, detrás de una cortina negra.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Eso-. Dijo Hope.- Fue por el cuarto que se está preparando para ti.

-¿Para mí?-. Presione mi mano en mi pecho, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Una vez más, Hope, yo paso.

-Eres una mierda.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Tiene razón. Me dijo que esta derecho por ese pasillo-. Hope señalo una puerta diferente a la que Johnny había desaparecido.- Tu puerta es Neptuno.

Gemí, reclinándome en la silla. Aunque este club parecía el mejor de su tipo en la actualidad- o en cualquier lugar, para el caso- en una lista de cosas que quería hacer esta noche, conseguir un baile de alguna bailarina de Las Vegas al azar ocupo estaba apenas por encima de comer sushi en mal estado y conseguir estar violentamente enferma.

-Solo tienes que ir por el pasillo y conseguir frotarte con alguna chica que baile para ti-. Jeff me miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Estas tomándome el pelo con esta mierda? Es tú jodido fin de semana de soltera, actúa como la persona que solías ser.

Lo estudie, preguntándome porque parecía tan firmemente plantado en su silla alentándome.

-¿Acaso Johnny te dará un espacio para visitar, también? ¿No estas recibiendo un baile erótico?-. Él se rio, inclinado su whisky a los labios y murmurar.

-Es un baile erótico, Tobs. No un maldito viaje al dentista.

-Cabron-. Levante la copa contemplando el líquido espeso y claro. Al venir aquí sabía que iba a encontrarme con mujeres, alcohol, y probablemente algunas actividades que puedan empujarlos límites de lo legal, pero la verdad es que Alex sabia de esto, también. Ella me había dicho que me divirtiera, y sus ojos nunca mostraron preocupación o desconfianza. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Me bebí mi copa, y murmure.- A la mierda-. Antes de levantarme y dirigirme al pasillo. Mis compañeros de la noche fueron- sorprendentemente- con clase suficiente para no animar mi partida, pero aun así pude sentir su atención en mi espalda mientras me dirigía al pasillo a la izquierda del escenario principal.

Más allá de la puerta la alfombra cambio de negro a uno azul profundo, y el espacio se sentía aún más oscuro de lo que estaba en la sala principal. Las paredes eran del mismo negro aterciopelado, y había solo las suficientes luces de cristal minúsculos en la pared para iluminar un camino delante de mí. A lo largo del pasillo estaban las puertas con los nombres de los planetas en ella: Mercurio, Venus, la Tierra… abajo, al final, en la puerta de la etiqueta de Neptuno, dude. ¿Habría una mujer esperando en el interior? ¿Habría una silla para mí o, peor aún, una cama?

La puerta era pesada, como algo salido de un castillo o, mierda, de algún espeluznante calabozo del sexo. Maldita Hope. Me estremecí y gire el pomo, la exhalación de alivio cuando vi que no había ninguna cruz de hierro o esposas, y ninguna mujer en el interior, sin embargo, solo había un largo diván con una pequeña caja de plata en el centro. Atado a la caja con una cinta roja de seda había una tarjeta blanca que decía _Tobin Heath_ en una escritura prolija.

Genial. La bailarina ya sabía mi nombre.

Dentro de la caja había una venda para los ojos de raso negro y una franja de cartulina gruesa con las palabras “Ponte esto” escrito en tinta negra. ¿Estaba destinada a usar una venda para un baile erótico? ¿Cuál es el fin de eso? El hecho de que no lo quiera esta noche yo nunca había tenido un baile erótico en el pasado. A menos que el formato haya cambiado con el tiempo, siendo que era mirar, no tocar. ¿Qué diablos se supone que voy hacer si voy a estar con los ojos vendados cuando llegue? Estoy segura como la mierda que no iba a tocarla.

Deje el trozo de tela en la caja ignorándolo mientras miraba fijamente la pared. Cada minuto que pasaba me convencía de que no había manera de que me vendara los ojos a mí misma en esta habitación. Casi podía oír el sonido de mi propia irritación. Sonaba como un rugido, una ola, una llama crepitante. Cerré los ojos y tome tres respiraciones profundas y luego mire con más atención a mi entorno. Las paredes eran de un gris suave, un piso azul oscuro. La habitación parecía más un vestuario en una tienda de alta gama que una habitación donde las personas tienen lo que supongo es mucho más que un baile. Pase la mano por el cuero flexible del diván, y entonces me di cuenta de la segunda nota que estaba oculta dentro de la caja donde venía la venda. Escrito con el mismo formato que el anterior papel, decía:

“ _Ponte la maldita venda, Tobs, no seas marica.”_

Maldita Hope. ¿Realmente tengo que estar sentada aquí, cautiva, hasta que me coloque la venda en los ojos y terminar con esto? Con una gemido, levante la tela negra, la coloque sobre mi cabeza y vacilando un poco antes de tirar de ella a través de mis ojos. Yo ya estaba planeando como iba vengarme de Hope. Ella me conoce como nadie en mi vida aparte de mi familia, y era consciente de lo mucho que valoraba la fidelidad y el control. Me pide que venga a esta sala y que me cubra los ojos sin saber que lo se avecina. ¡Que puta mierda!

Me recosté contra la pared y espere en el aislamiento molesto, mis oídos notando sonidos que nos habían escuchado antes: el sordo pulso de la música en las otras habitaciones, el sonido de las puertas de apertura y cierres con tranquilidad, clics pesados. Y entonces oí el sonido de la manija de mi habitación, la puerta se abrió y oí el sonido de la madera a través de la alfombra.

Mi corazón empezó a tronar.

En cuanto percibí un perfume extraño, sentí que mi espalda se ponía rígida con molestias. Aparte del olor extraño, yo no sabía nada acerca de quien estaba aquí y odiaba no ser capaz de  verlo que iba a venir a mí. Ella hizo algo contra la pared: oí crujir, un pequeño clic, y luego, una música rítmica lleno la habitación.

Cálidas y suaves manos se apoderaron de mis muñecas y suave pero hábilmente posiciono mis manos para que descansaran a mis costados. ¿No tocar? No había ningún maldito problema.

Me senté inmóvil mientras se deslizaba por encima de mí, su aliento con olor a canela, sus caderas en mi regazo, con las manos apretadas contra mi pecho. Así que esta es la forma en la que iba a ir: me quedaría con los ojos vendados, ella bailaría encima de mí, y luego me iría. Sentí que me empezaba a relajar poco a poco. La mujer se movió por encima de mí, sus caderas rozando contra mis muslos, sus manos moviéndose suavemente sobre mi pecho. Pude sentir lo suficiente de su cuerpo que la venda no parecía completamente absurda, pero si hubiera sido el tipo de persona para disfrutar de este tipo de cosas, ser limitado de mi vista habría sido un obstáculo.

Pero tal vez Hope sabía que esta sería la única forma en que esta experiencia no sería insoportable para mí. El pensamiento me hizo querer patearle el culo un poco menos.

La bailarina rodo sobre mí, sus caderas meciéndose rítmicamente con la música, ondulante en pequeños círculos sugerentes. Ella se apartó, agarrando mis hombros para anclarse, y sentí la presión de su culo en mis muslos, la sugerencia de su sexo tan cerca del mío, del cual he intentado tan cuidadosamente como pude apartarme unas pulgadas de distancia, empujando mi cuerpo más profundo en la silla. Y entonces ella se incorporó de nuevo, y yo podía sentir la forma de sus pechos mientras ella rozo el mío. Su aliento era cálido y suave en mi cuello, y aunque no era desagradable, de por sí, rápidamente se volvió torpe. Mi miedo inicial al hecho de que tendría que hacer contacto visual, o una sonrisa, o parecer que estaba aquí voluntariamente, y en lugar de eso me di cuenta que era solo un baile. Ciertamente, ella no estaba haciendo nada más que dinero, y debido a la venda, yo ni siquiera tengo que fingir disfrutar de esto. Me encontré a mí misma calculando el tiempo que quedaba de la canción. No era que yo lo supiera, pero la fórmula es clara y tenía que exhalar el resto de mi tensión cuando la canción llego al final. Sobre mí, la pobre mujer parecía lenta, con las manos descansando sobre mis hombros.

Cuando termino la canción, el único sonido que quedaba en la habitación era la acelerada respiración de la stripper.

“¿Va a irse?”

“¿Debo decir algo?”

Con temor, entendí claramente que tal vez esto era el comienzo del verdadero show. Para mi horror absoluto, la stripper inclino y rozo sus dientes en mi mandíbula.

Entonces… me quede inmóvil, la confusión me provocaba impaciencia.

-Hola, señorita Heath-. Su aliento era caliente en mi oído y me sobresalto el sonido, todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido.

Que mierda pasaba. Mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis costados.

-Realmente, realmente quiero besar esa atractiva boca enojada que tienes.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada.

Maldita Alex Morgan.

-Yo solo movía el culo, ¿y tú no estabas ni siquiera un poco excitada en este momento?-. Ella se inclinó, lamiendo mi cuello mientras bajaba las caderas y se movió contra mi centro.- Ahí vamos…-. Ella se rio en mi cuello.- Ahora si lo estas.

Mi mente estallo con reacciones: el alivio y la ira, shock y vergüenza. Estaba Alex aquí en Las Vegas, no esquiando en la maldita montaña Catskill y ella había venido aquí para encontrarme con los ojos vendados esperando a un bailarina para hacer exactamente lo que había hecho: la danza en mis muslos, moverse a sí misma contra mí. Pero por una vez me las arregle para ver con Alex lo que había sido capaz de hacer en cada una de mis relaciones de negocios: oculte la reacción que tenía hasta que la transforme en la reacción que deseaba.

Conté hasta diez antes de preguntar:

-¿Era una especie de prueba?

Se inclinó y beso mi lóbulo de la oreja.- No.

Yo no iba a explicar por qué estaba en esta habitación, no había hecho nada malo. Aun así, sentí la extraña guerra dentro de mí: la creciente excitación que ella había hecho esto por mí y la ira que ella me creo.

-Estas en problemas, Morgan.

Apretó un dedo en mis labios, y luego se acercó y me dio un breve beso.

-Estoy feliz de estar en lo cierto. Hope me debe cincuenta dólares. Le dije que odiarías el baile erótico de una extraña. Tu limite duro es la infidelidad-. Trague saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Utilice todos mis movimientos, pero nada. Ni siquiera un temblor allí abajo. Realmente esperaba que no tuvieras ni idea que era yo, además- honestamente- me siento un poco insultada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, murmure.

-No. El perfume es… no sé. Odias el aroma de la canela. Y no puedo verte o sentirte.

-Ahora puedes-. Dijo ella, levantando las manos para descansar sobre sus muslos desnudos. Corrí mis manos hasta sus caderas y sentí la fuerte presión de las pequeñas piedras en su ropa interior. ¿Qué coño lleva puesto? Me moría de ganas de quitarme la venda de los ojos, pero como no lo había hecho todavía, yo sospechaba que esto era otra cosa que debería esperar.

Pase las manos por sus muslos, hasta las pantorrillas, y de repente no quería nada más que sexo en esta habitación en este club dudosamente legal en Las Vegas. Me sentía aliviada que era Alex la que estaba aquí conmigo, y no una extraña sentada en mi regazo, me abrumo, y una ráfaga de adrenalina disparo en mi torrente sanguíneo.

-Eres libre para follarme en esta habitación señorita Morgan.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y chupo mi mandíbula.- Hmm… quizás. ¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar de un baile?

Asentí con la cabeza y exhale mientras deslizaba la venda de mis ojos, exponiendo su… vestimenta. Llevaba un pequeño sujetador atado con correas de satén fino en sus hombros y parecía estar hecho de piedras preciosas unidas con seda. Sus bragas eran similarmente débiles, y aún más fascinante. Los lazos de raso delgados a los lados me insinuaron que yo probablemente no debería destruirlos.

Paso la punta del dedo por su torso, y ella susurro.- ¿Te gusta mi nueva ropa interior?

Me quede mirando las pequeñas joyas que adornan su piel, brillantes verdes y claros como los diamantes. Ella parecía una puta obra de arte.

-Ellos van a hacerlo-. Murmure, inclinándome para poder besar el espacio entre sus pechos.- En caso que sea necesario.

-¿Quieres tocarme?

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo, mirándola a la cara y sintiendo mis ojos como se oscurecían por la forma en que me miraba con hambre e incertidumbre.

Ella sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

-Esto no era una prueba, enviarte aquí. Pero-. Dijo, con los ojos cayendo a mi boca.- El hecho es que has venido a esta sala esperando que una extraña baile para ti. Te pones una venda en los ojos, y cualquier otra mujer habría podido venir aquí y tocar lo que es mío-. Ella ladeo la cabeza, me estudio.- Creo que tal vez me merezco un pequeño regalo.

Diablos, si.- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-Y, las reglas son lo que son-. Ella miro un pequeño letrero en la pared, que básicamente lo que sugiere era que las personas que violaban a las bailarinas o hacían algo sin su consentimiento, lo dejarían caer por el Hoover DAM.- Todavía no se te permite tocarme libremente.

Yo no estaba segura de lo que quería decir con “libremente” y yo todavía estaba atrapada debajo de ella, así que simplemente deje caer mis manos en sus muslos, a la espera de sus instrucciones. Mi cuerpo estaba listo para todo lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a la unidad en la pared, y empezó la canción otra vez.

Alex se subió encima de mí, a caballo entre mis muslos.- Quítame las bragas.

Tire el delicado lazo en cada cadera, y poco a poco los arrastre lejos de su cuerpo, arrojándolos a algún lugar de la habitación.

-Ahora coloca la palma de tus manos sobre el muslo y sostenme, usa cuantos dedos sean necesarios para follarme-. Susurro.

Parpadee.- ¿Qué?

Ella se hecho a reír, chupándose el labios antes de decir muy lentamente.- Pon el dorso de la mano en el muslo y sostenme, usa cuantos dedos sean necesarios para follarme.

¿Hablaba en serio con esta mierda? Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, deslice mi mano a mi pierna, con la palma hacia arriba ofrecí mi dedo medio.- Aquí tienes.

Ella bajo la mirada y se rio.- Es una buena idea, pero tal vez por lo menos uno más.

-¿Estas realmente segura que quieres que te folle con mis dedos? Mi lengua esta lista para ir y podría hacer un mejor trabajo, y no puedes negar que es la opción preferida para todos los involucrados.

-Ibas a tener un baile erótico de una stripper en Las Vegas-. Respondió ella, con el ceño fruncido.- Tú ni siquiera estabas interesada hace cinco minutos.

Con un suspiro, cerré los ojos y extendí tres dedos.

-Eres generosa-. Susurro levantando sus caderas y deslizo su sexo a través de mis dedos rígidos.- Usted va a ser una esposa bastante estelar si se mantiene este tipo de cosas para arriba.

-Lex…-. Gemí, abrí los ojos para mirarla mientras lentamente se sentó sobre mis dedos. Ella ya estaba mojada, y yo la miraba, desnuda salvo por su sujetador escaso, extendió sus suaves muslos sobre la tela oscura de mis pantalones.

Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a moverse por encima de mí, levantando su cuerpo y dando vueltas sus caderas mientras bajaba, frotando su clítoris contra el talón de mi mano. Una vez más, y otra vez, y otra vez. Yo empuje hacia arriba por encima de ella, necesitando rozarla. Pude sentir su olor en el aire, podía oír cada uno de sus pequeños sonidos apretados. Entre sus pechos, el sudor hacia que brillara su piel. No hay manera, lo admito ahora lo mucho que me encanto ver como uso mi cuerpo para encontrar su propio placer.

-Eres una maldita tortura-. Gruñí, saboreando al sentir lo mojada e hinchada que estaba con el peso de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. La visión de ella estaba poniendo salvaje las partes de mi cuerpo, y yo estaba bastante segura de que podía tener un orgasmo solo con mirar lo excitada que estaba. Se froto el muslo contra mi centro.- Sera difícil salir de aquí, y con olor a coño.

Rodando sus caderas, susurro.- No me importa.

Alex jadeo cuando enrosque mis dedos y moví mi otra mano sobre su trasero, guiando sus caderas. Presione mi pulgar sobre su clítoris, sintiéndome deshecha con simplemente mirarla. Alrededor de mis dedos, su cuerpo ondulado, tensándose de presión. Incluso en una habitación extraña con Dios sabe que, pasando a nuestro alrededor, pude hacerla correrse en cuestión de minutos. Era un maldito embrollo de tales contradicciones: generosa y burlas, seria y tímida.

-Mierda me destrozas, Alex.

-¿Se puede decir que estoy cerca?-. Nuestros ojos nunca rompieron el contacto y deslice mi mano por su costado, siguiendo el marco de sus costillas con mis dedos.

-Si-. Le susurre.

-¿Esto te hace aún más salvaje? ¿Sabiendo lo rápido que puedes hacerme esto a mí?

Asentí con la cabeza, y mi mano se deslizo por su hombro, luego el cuello. Mis dedos flexionados contra su yugular, con ganas de sentir su pulso cuando llegara.- Me encanta saber que nadie más puede hacer que te mojes así.

Sus dulces ojos azules se volvieron oscuros de deseo.- Necesito que me quieras cada segundo-. Ella susurro, sin aliento.- Tú era la única, jamás dejaría que me posean así.

Esas palabras desencadenaron una chispa en mi pecho, un salvajismo que no podía aguantar más. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de mí y el sabor de la canela en su aliento, el perfume extraño… realmente hasta qué punto había llegado a engañarme, me encendía y me lanzo hacia adelante, se estaba deshaciendo; mi beso era penetrante y castigador, deseaba tocarla y sentirla.

Ella se hecho hacia atrás solo lo suficiente para jadear.- ¿Quieres escucharme?

-Quiero que todo el club te escuche.

Sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello, sus caderas flaqueando, atrapada en mis dedos profundamente dentro de ella mientras se mecía violentamente sobre mi palma.

-Oh Dios…-. Se mordió el labio inferior, arqueo la espalda y me incline hacia su cuello para chuparlo, morderlo, ser dueña de su puto pulso.

Sentía el golpeteo de su pulso contra mis labios, se puso tensa encima de mí cuando comenzó a correrse. Con un grito ronco, dijo mi nombre y su voz enviaba vibraciones a través de mi lengua.

Alex se quedó inmóvil, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el mío, saciada, levanto ambas manos a mi cuello. Sus pulgares presionaron suavemente en mi punto de pulso y se inclinó hacia adelante, chupando el labio inferior en su boca antes de morderme rápida y salvajemente. Deje escapar un gruñido de sorpresa, y no estaba segura de lo que decía de mí que por un segundo pensé que la mordedura podría hacer que me corriera.

-Eso…-. Suspiro ella, tirándose hacia atrás.- Fue increíble.

Se levantó con cuidado de mis manos, con las piernas temblorosas. Me incline para besar la piel húmeda entre sus pechos, y puso su manos en mi entre pierna por encima de mis pantalones.

-Eres tan jodidamente hermosa cuando te vienes, Alex. Siente la fuerza con la que me traes.

Ella me apretó y acaricio lentamente.

Mis ojos se cerraron y le rogué:

-Yo te quiero de rodillas ahora. Con tu boca en mí.

Pero, para mi absoluto horror, se acercó a la esquina de la habitación para recuperar sus bragas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Dije con voz áspera.

Ato las diminutas tiras de raso en cada cadera, y saco una bata de un gancho en la pared, deslizándolo sobre los hombros y sonrió hacia mí.

-¿Estas bien?

Le devolví la mirada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Ella volvió a mí, levantando mi mano izquierda a la boca, deslizo mi dedo anular desnudo entre sus dientes envolviéndolo en la delicada suavidad de su lengua. Y entonces ella lo soltó con un guiño, susurrando.

-Lo digo en serio.

Mis brazos temblaban por la tensión, mi centro palpitante desde el eco de su boca, su demasiado corta y suave succión.

-Pues no, no estoy bien Alex. Ni siquiera un poco.

-Yo lo estoy…-. Dijo ella, sonriéndome dulcemente.- me siento fantástico. Espero que disfruten el resto de tu despedida de soltera.

Me recosté en la pared, mirando como colocaba la cinta de la bata alrededor de la cintura. Mi piel se sentía caliente, picante, febril y todo el tiempo en que se vestía ella me miraba, disfrutando de mi necesidad frustrada por ella.

Luche para ocultarlo, decidiendo fingir que estaba bien. Gritando solo la haría sentir más satisfecha. Enfriar el desapego siempre funcionaba mejor cuando Alex estaba siendo una perra. Pero cuando mi frente se aliso, se rio un poco, ni siquiera un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces después de esto?-. Le pregunte. Por alguna razón, no había ni siquiera pensado en lo que ella haría cuando se fuera. ¿Volaría directamente a casa?

Se encogió de hombros y murmuro.

-No sé. Cena. Tal vez un espectáculo.

-Espera. ¿Estás aquí con alguien?

Ella me miro, frunciendo los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-Mierda, Alex. ¿Al menos vas a decirme donde te vas a quedar?

Ella me miro de arriba abajo, dejando que sus ojos se deleiten un poco más sobre mis pantalones y luego mirar el resto de mí. Ella sonrió.

-En un hotel-. Se enderezo, arqueando la ceja antes de ronronear.- Oh, y feliz día de San Valentín, señorita Heath.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación.


	2. Cosmopolitan

****

CAPITULO 2

 

No podía decidir si me sentía jodidamente increíble –básicamente había conseguido que mi novia venga tres minutos a un cuarto trasero de un ostentoso club –o me sentía frustrada por haber tenido el sexo menos satisfactorio en mucho tiempo. Maldita Alex. La forma en que fue haciendo su pequeño acto sentía que era como una especie de castigo por estar en Las Vegas durante San Valentín. Pero mierda, yo sabía todo de mi prometida, sabía que –sin importar nuestro papel en el mundo del marketing –ella organizaría unas vacaciones románticas completamente ridículas. Era evidente que ella salto la posibilidad de jugar un pequeño juego y dejarme en su estado favorito: trabajadora y cabreada. Y maldita Hope. Ella sabía que Alex iba a burlarse de mi de esa manera. Y, si lo hizo… bien, eso fue un poco personal y espeluznante. Yo tenia que patearle el culo o dormirla poniéndole algo en su bebida y tatuarle “Soy una pendeja” en la cara con tinta permanente en todo su rostro.

Pero mi venganza tendría que esperar. Hope se había ido cuando volví, vi a Jeff y Dom con sus ojos vidriosos, por la bebida, en las mujeres amontonadas.

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-. Les pregunte, sentándome en mi silla y recogiendo mi copa casi vacía. La bebida era fresca y mi plato de comida estaba lleno. Encontré los ojos de Gia en la habitación y levante mi copa para que me la volviera a llenar. En todos los rincones misteriosos se realizaban actos sexuales cuestionables, pero sin duda el personal trabajaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia a mi sonriendo, y luego desapareció detrás de la barra. No pude dejar de notar que en mi ausencia ella se había quitado todo lo que llevaba puesto y ahora estaba sirviendo las mesas completamente desnuda.

Yo esperaba por ella, era una experiencia agradable. Sonaba un poco como una de mis propias recurrentes pesadillas.

-¿Cómo estuvo la bailarina?-. Pregunto Jeff, todavía sin molestarse en mirar a otro lado que no fuera el escenario. Probablemente podría haber prendido fuego a su silla y no se habría dado cuenta hasta que las llamas en su pelo bloquearan su vista.

Lo estudie, tratando de percibir si él sabía de la sorpresa que me había dado Alex, pero él no sonrió a sabiendas ni tampoco miraba tan interesado en mi respuesta. Dom me miro con poca curiosidad.

-Estuvo bien-. Le dije.

-Rápido-. Noto Dom.

Sonreí. Joder, si, lo fue. Casi deseaba que uno de ellos supiera lo de Alex y su pequeño truco así por lo menos recibiría un choque de manos.

-Hay algunas mujeres jodidamente increíbles aquí-. Murmuro Jeff.- Podría mirar esto por el resto de la noche.

Se estiro, mirando su reloj.- Me muero de hambre, sin embargo. ¿No tenemos reservas para la cena? Son casi las diez.

-¿Dónde está Hope?-. Pregunte, mirando nuevamente alrededor de la gran habitación. Sería imposible encontrarla aquí sin revisar cada una de las esquinas y las barras.

-No sé-. Dijo Dom, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo su whisky.- Desapareció justo después de que tú lo hicieras.

Mis pensamientos se divertían al comprender que había salido disparada porque Kelley estaba aquí también. Alex no respondió cuando le pregunte si ella había venido aquí sola, pero yo no podía imaginar a ella viniendo aquí solo por esto. A menos que ella planeara regresar a su habitación de hotel para descansar dándose un baño de burbujas toda la noche, ella definitivamente tenía otros planes. Si yo había sido capaz de conseguir una habitación a solas con Alex, no dudo que Hope estaba pasando algo de tiempo con su novia en algún lugar así.

Después de otro trago y al menos un puñado de canciones, Hope volvió a la mesa, se acercó por detrás de nosotros. Yo ni siquiera la había visto venir.

-¡Gente!-. Proclamo, dándome una palmada en la espalda.- ¿Cómo no vamos a disfrutar de todas estas tetas desnudas?

Todos nosotros murmuramos con variaciones de “Genial”, y con una risa que comunicaba lo relajado que estaba, Hope se sentó en una silla junto a mí.

-¿Cómo estuvo el baile, Tobs?-. Me pregunto, con los ojos brillantes.- No fue tan malo después de todo, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros y puso una sonrisa de borracha. Miro a su alrededor lo más relajada, entonces le dije.

-¿Acabas de echar un polvo?, ¿no es así, maldita idiota?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se acercó a mí.

-¿Tu no?

-Joder no-. Le susurre, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Hope se echó a reír.- Se hizo cargo de ella misma, y luego se marchó.

Ella dejo escapar un silbido y luego suspiro.- Supongo que van a tener que ponerse al día cuando vuelvan a casa y tendrá que darte un reembolso.

¿Hablaba en serio? Ella esperaba que la deje ir por el resto de la noche, tal vez incluso el resto del fin de semana. ¿Después de hacerme algo así?

-¿Dónde se dirigen?-. Le pregunte en voz baja.

Hope se encogió de hombros, cogiendo un poco de caviar sobre un blinis de mi plato.- No lo sé, la verdad. Piensan irse por la mañana, sin embargo.

-¿Dónde están alojadas?

-No sé. Kelley  se hizo cargo de todo-. Parecía mucho menos preocupada con todo esto de lo que era… por supuesto que era. Estaba claro que solo follo en una habitación en la parte trasera, mientras que yo solo puede ver a Alex.

Eche un vistazo a la pared del fondo y vi a Alex y a Kelley saliendo desde el pasillo negro, riendo juntas, tomadas del brazo. Hope siguió mi atención y exhalo un profundo suspiro.

-Maldita sea son preciosas.

-Me pregunto a donde se dirigen-. Murmure. Hope me miro, sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-Tenemos una noche completa planeada, amigo.

-Estoy segura que la tenemos.

-Y ellas van a hacer sus propias cosas.

-Estoy segura de que lo harán.

Hizo una pausa, miraba como Kelley capturaba su mirada y la sostenía. Algo paso de los ojos de Kelley hacia Hope, algo fuerte y suplicante. Detrás de ella, Alex levanto la mirada que tenía en su bolso y me vio. Sus labios se separaron y su mano revoloteo hasta el pecho. En sus ojos pude ver preocupación genuina. Tal vez incluso un toque de culpabilidad. “¿Estas bien?” Articuló.

Si ella se sentía culpable después de su pequeño acto, entonces yo era feliz. Sonreí. “No”

Sin embargo, cualquier señal de culpa se desvaneció mientras sonreía con malicia, me sopló un beso y tiro del brazo de Kelley. Hope y yo las vimos salir del club a través de las pesadas puertas de acero de la entrada.

-Mierda-. Murmuro Hope.- Somos jodidamente afortunadas.

Suspire.- Sí.

Alce la vista y la mire a los ojos. Yo sabía que tenía una noche planeada, llena de actividades. Pero realmente, era viernes por la noche y nos quedamos aquí hasta el martes. ¿Sería realmente serio si me escapaba tan solo una hora? Se inclinó hacia adelante, agarro mi antebrazo y se echó a reír.

-Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Heath.

Después de la tenue atmosfera casi en forma de cueva del club, dar un paso fuera era como ser golpeado con un proyector. Hoteles imponentes llenaron el cielo oscuro e incluso desde esta distancia, se podía ver el resplandor LED y señales de neón parpadeantes de todos los casinos en la zona. Y Cristo, eran ruidosos. El sonido del tráfico invadió la calle ya que nosotros estábamos parados en la curva de la entrada de autos frente al edificio esperando a nuestro conductor. Los coches se detenían en la acera de enfrente, se vaciaban o se cargaban antes de que se pusieran en movimiento de nuevo. Gente de todo tipo y tamaño bajaba, se escuchaban sonar los claxon a lo lejos y una serie de sirenas apocas cuadras.

Y agua por todas partes –tintineo característico del agua que llenaba las zonas de valet, el sonido estruendoso de las cascadas de los grandes hoteles, y una enorme fuente que casi todos los turistas tiraban una moneda al pasar –incluso aquí, lejos de la ostentación y glamour de los grandes casinos.

Como se leyera mi mente, Jeff se acercó a una fuente de tres niveles, asomándose al interior antes de arrojar una ficha de poquer en la superficie ondulada.

-¿Quién habría pensado que había tanta agua en el desierto?

Dom salió detrás de nosotros, quitándose el abrigo a pesar de que hacia frio aquí afuera.

-El agua es una necesidad de la vida.- Dijo.- Para que una sociedad pueda sobrevivir necesitan agua para mantener una población. Tal uso aparentemente arrogante y extravagante de un recurso importante sirve para ilustrar que una comunidad es prospera. Una población prospera hace que las personas se sientan optimistas, un turista optimista gasta más dinero e impulsa la economía-. Se encogió de hombros, colocando goma de mascar en su boca.- Además es jodidamente bonito, ¿sabes?

Jeff lo miro boquiabierto.- Realmente eres un nerd.

-¿No crees?-. Hope dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

Dom levanto la barbilla hacia Jeff.

-Yo no fui él que lanzo una ficha de cien dólares en la fuente porque es lo que he estado condicionado a hacer. Así que gracias por probar mi punto.

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron y fue corriendo a mirar a la orilla del agua otra vez.- Hijo de puta.

Dom se apoyó nuevamente en la fachada de ladrillos con sus manos en sus bolsillos y la chaqueta del traje en su brazo.- Entonces, ¿Cómo continuaremos este fin de semana de desenfreno? Cena y luego que, ¿Paracaidismo? ¿Sacrificio virgen? ¿Coincidencia de tatuajes para conmemorar la pérdida de libertad de Tob?

Sonreí hacia él. Se había convertido en alguien fijo en nuestras vidas desde que Hope y Kelley se habían reconciliado. Los cinco nos vimos varias veces a la semana, para almuerzos, cenas y shows. Dom fue el soltero del grupo designado y parecía disfrutar recordarnos a Hope y a mí que éramos unas dominadas.

-Lo que no puedo entender posiblemente, Dom, es que hay un beneficio estar con una sola persona: ella conoce exactamente lo que haces. Y estoy muy feliz por darle a Alex acceso completo a mi clítoris.

Jeff se alejó de la fuente y se dirigió de nuevo a Dom.- Además, ni cientos de dólares podrían encontrar una virgen en este lugar.

Dom miro hacia abajo esperando la palma de Jeff y se rio.

-Solo hemos estado afuera de ese club por dos minutos y acabas de tirar una ficha de poquer de cien dólares y ofreces apostar otros cien dólares. No puedo esperar a ver lo que haces en un casino real.

-Yo gano dinero-. Dijo Jeff, golpeándose el pecho con el machismo de ebriedad, antes de una mueca de dolor.

Gemí, refregando mi cara con mi mano.- No te puedo llevar a cualquier parte.

-Tú acabas de recibir un baile erótico, Toby-. Dijo Jeff, empujando mi hombro.- ¿Estas malhumorada? Deberías estar sonriendo como tonta.

Me volví en dirección de la risa de Hope.- No le hagan caso.- Dijo a los demás, mientras hacia un gesto hacia mi.- Nuestra Tobs solo se siente un poco frustrada, es todo.

Mierda Hope. Con las manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa boba en su cara, como un retrato de la calma eso era exactamente lo contrario a lo que yo sentía.

Podría estrangular a Alex en este momento –un sentimiento familiar que había crecido cada vez más desde el día en que nos conocimos. Durante todo este tiempo ella podía empujar mis botones como nadie. Para ser honesta, no estaba del todo segura de cual de nosotras era más jodida: ella por hacerme bromas como esta, o yo por disfrutar de ella malditamente demasiado.

-Así que… ¿planes?-. Dom repitió, empujándonos lejos del edificio.- ¿Estaremos aquí toda la noche mirando un berrinche de Tobin o…?

Hope miro el reloj.- La cena-. Dijo.- Mamá nos hizo reservas para steakhouse en Wynn. Se supone que es de primera categoría.

Buscando nuestro conductor, me volví a mirar por la calle, y un destello de verde me llamo la atención en la esquina opuesta. Alex. La había visto por última vez con Kelley con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa burlona mientras dejaba el club. Ahora esperaban en la acera, con los brazos extendidos en su intento de llamar un taxi.

Parpadee rápidamente a Hope, que estaba ocupada discutiendo con Dom y Jeff acerca de si era físicamente posible comer un solomillo de veinticuatro onzas en menos de quince minutos. Perfecto. Vi nuestro coche a la vuelta de la esquina y comenzó su camino hacia nosotros, y me di cuenta que tenía que actuar rápido. Sin poder pensar en ningún plan en su lugar hice una mueca, doble mi espalda y presione una mano en mi estómago.

-¿Estas bien Tobs?-. Pregunto Dom, levantando las cejas.

-Bien, bien-. Le dije, haciéndole señas de que me encontraba bien.- Mi estómago está un poco… creo que mi ulcera está actuando.

Hope entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Tienes una ulcera?

-Si-. Dije, asintiendo con la cabeza, y respire fuerte para agregar efecto.

-Tu-. Repitió.- Una ulcera.

Me enderece un poco.

-¿Hay algún problema?

Se rasco la ceja y me miro con escepticismo.

-Supongamos que yo solo estoy teniendo dificultades para entender en mi cabeza que la gran y poderosa Tobin Heath tiene presión arterial. Apenas parpadeas en las reuniones más estresantes y no tienes ningún problema en dar opiniones a cualquier persona –enumerando cada uno con un dedo- incluyendo la nuestra-. Añadió.- Tienes una ulcera-. Nuestro coche se detuvo junto a la acera en frente de nosotros al igual que un taxi se detuvo en frente de Kelley y Alex.

-Bueno, yo no-. Le dije, encontrando su mirada de nuevo. Nuestro conductor abrió la puerta y espero. Todos esperaron, los ojos moviéndose de Hope a mí y viceversa.

-¿Por qué esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de una ulcera?-. Pregunto Jeff.

-Porque tú no eres mi doctor o mi mamá-. Le dije. Todos ellos me miraron en silencio, intentando saber de qué se trataba o, en el caso de Hope, dudoso.- Miren, ¿Por qué no toman el coche mientras yo corro a la farmacia? Vi una a solo un par de calles.

Hope miraba desde la puerta del coche.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y nos detenemos en el camino?

-No es necesario-. Le dije, agitando la mano.- Voy a tener que llamar y no quiero hacerlos esperar. Ustedes adelántense, voy a recoger mi receta y los veo en el restaurante.

-Por mi está bien-. Dijo Jeff, y se metió en el coche.

-Podemos esperar-. Dom ofreció, aunque con poco entusiasmo. Estaba claro todo, pero Hope estaba dispuesta a dejar a una persona conseguir un poco de medicina para su maldita ulcera.

-No, deja que corra el tiempo-. Dijo Hope con un sonrisa.- Supongo, pobre Tobs en realidad está descompuesta y tiene miedo de cagarse a sí mismo-. Se volvió hacia mí.- Nos encontraremos en el restaurante.

La mire. Tuvo suerte de que no tenía tiempo para discutir. También tuvo suerte que no tenía tiempo para caminar hacia ella y golpear su cara de presumida.- Nos encontraremos allí.

Espere el tiempo suficiente para que el coche se alejara antes de darme vuelta para buscar un taxi. Alex y Kelley acababan de llegar a la farola eso me hizo apurarme, ya que todavía podía alcanzarlas. Cuando un coche se detuvo, me subí, prometiendo al taxista una pequeña fortuna si podía conseguirme donde quiera que fueran, y rápido. No había pensado exactamente lo que iba a hacer, o como me gustaría estar a solas con ella, pero estaba en piloto automático; llegar a Alex, estar a solas, salir de ahí.

Mi prometida me sorprendió con un baile en un club de sexo y luego me subí a un taxi para una persecución de coches. Mi despedida de soltera en Las Vegas había comenzado oficialmente.

 

 

Su coche se detuvo justo al final de la avenida principal y vi como las dos salieron. Pague a mi conductor y me quede varios pasos detrás de ellas mirando como hablaban. Cada una apuntaba a diferentes direcciones –Kelley al Planet Hollywood y Alex al Cosmopolitan. Cuando tomaron la decisión, asintieron, besaron sus mejillas y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

_JODIDAMENTE PERFECTO._

Seguí a Alex a través de la multitud nocturna hasta el edificio. El casino Cosmopolitan estaba oscuro y me tomo un momento para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a identificar los colores, a el parpadeo de las luces y el sonido de golpes electrónicos que llenaban el aire, mientras yo escaneaba la gran habitación. La encontré cerca del frente del casino, volviéndose para subir por una serie de escaleras.

Gotas de brillantes cristales colgados del techo de varios pisos de altura y curvas alrededor de la gigantesca escalera. Desde donde yo estaba, parecía que Alex estaba desapareciendo en una araña gigante.

La seguí, permaneciendo lo suficientemente lejos para admirar su culo mientras ella se movía, y me preguntaba que era exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo aquí. ¿Iba a encontrarse con alguien? Aunque ella nunca había mencionado nada, tal vez tenía amigos en Las vegas. O, tal vez simplemente estaba esperando aquí por Kelley mientras terminaba lo que estaba haciendo en la calle. Mi cuerpo se calienta por el misterio que era Alex, vivíamos juntas, trabajábamos juntas, y para todos los efectos, nuestras vidas estaban completamente entrelazadas. Pero yo disfrutaba sabiendo que ella siempre me mantenía adivinando cosas. Debido a su salvaje independencia, yo nunca sabría todo lo que había en su mente. Incluso cuando ella se completamente mía, siempre sera un desafío.

Cuando nos acercamos a la tercera planta del club en espiral, su destino no se hizo más claro para mí, y la maldad de su pequeño juego comenzó a florecer en un dolor en mi abdomen. Me rendí, hambrienta de caer en la rutina familiar de castigarla, y luego tener mi camino a su cuerpo. En solo unos pocos largos pasos llegue a ella y envolví mi mano alrededor de su antebrazo.

-Usted está en un gran problema-. Gruñí en su cabello.

Sentí que se tensaba por un momento antes de aflojarse, la tensión le escapaba de su cuerpo mientras apoyaba su espalda contra mi pecho.

-Me pregunte cuanto tiempo te tomaría buscarme.

-Tu-. Le dije mientras seguíamos subiendo la escalera en espiral.- Has hablado lo suficiente esta noche-. Estábamos completamente dentro de unas brillantes cortinas enrolladas, que parecía envolverse a nuestro alrededor, titilando en la suave luz.- Es el momento para que mantengas esa linda boquita cerrada… a menos que la necesite.

Alcanzamos el tercer piso, donde se encontraba un lugar impresionante del bar. Las estanterías llenas de joyas alineadas- botellas de colores envueltas en brillantes gemas. Continuando, llegamos una esquina oscura. Sonriendo, me di cuenta de la señal de una puerta escondida allí: Necesitaba estar a solas con Alex en mis términos y, francamente, nosotras siempre habíamos estado bastante bien en los baños. Un señor mayor con el pelo teñido de negro nos miró sorprendido cuando entramos en el baño de hombres. Yo extendí la mano para estrechar la suya y darle un billete.

-Es muy ruidoso por ahí-. Le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección del casino y del bar del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Tal vez sería lo suficientemente bueno para darnos unos minutos para hablar?

Bajo la mirada hacia el dinero, abriendo mucho los ojos, y luego sonrió hacia mí.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, señor.

Su mirada se trasladó a Alex.

-¿Le parece bien señorita? Puede que no parezca mucho, pero antes en mis tiempos si veía un arrogante como ella la habría golpeado.

A mi lado, Alex se echó a reír.- Algo me dice que todavía podría-. Dijo con un guiño.- Y confié en mí, que soy capaz de abandonar a esta arrogante.

-No lo dudo-. Su sonrisa se amplió, revelando una blanca y amplia dentadura.- Sabes-. Dijo, mirando su reloj.- Me di cuenta de que es hora de que tome mi descanso-. Cogió su sombrero colgado en un gancho y se lo puso en la cabeza, guiñando un ojo mientras movía el CERRADO POR LIMPIEZA fuera y enfrente de la fuente.

La observe durante un momento mientras la puerta se cerró detrás de él, luego cruce la habitación para bloquear la puerta. Alex se subió al amplio mármol del mostrador y se sentó mirándome mientras cruzaba las piernas. La habitación era lujosa, más como un cuarto de estar con puestos adyacentes que un baño tradicional. El suelo era del mismo negro y oro como el resto del casino, con tres sillas de ala-trasera agrupadas contra la pared del fondo y un banco de cuero azul entre ellos. Una enorme araña de luces tintineantes colgando en el centro de la habitación, una pintura de pequeñas manchas de colores claros en la pared.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-. Me pregunto, con los ojos esperanzados.

-Un mundo de problemas-. Di un paso hacia ella.

-Esto parece ser un tema recurrente.

-¿No es así?

-¿Vas a decirme lo que hice mal?-. Alex me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas tenían un rosa travieso. Ella era tan jodidamente hermosa.- ¿Debería haber usado mi propia mano en su lugar?

-No es gracioso-. Mi corazón se estrelló debajo de mis costillas, y borracho por el repiqueteo de la adrenalina que se deslizaba por mis venas. Su mirada nunca vacilo mientras, cruce la habitación para abrir sus piernas y darme paso entre sus muslos.

Pase un dedo por la suave piel de su pantorrilla, envolviendo una mano alrededor de su tobillo.

-Estos zapatos no parecen muy sensatos-. Dije, cepillando con un pulgar sobre el cuero suave.

Ella siguió mirándome, sus labios rojos, lisos y jodidamente tentadores.

-Tal vez no me siento muy sensata este fin de semana. ¿Es por eso que estoy en problemas?

-Tu estas en problemas porque eres imposible.

Ella levanto la barbilla y me miro a los ojos.

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Moví su pie a mi cadera y trace un camino por el muslo por debajo de la falda. Apreté la mandíbula y una nueva ola de frustración se extendió por mí, por la forma en que ella me había dejado en el club, estaba muy orgullosa por dejarme con las ganas, y como el noventa por ciento de nuestras discusiones podrían reducirse a una de nosotras tratando de obtener una reacción de la otra. En esta situación había que ponerse jodidamente seria.

Tranquila.

Apreté su culo con las dos manos, ignore su aguda inhalación mientras la tire a la orilla del mostrador.

-Tu-. Ella empezó a protestar, pero la detuve, colocando un dedo contra su boca. Ella todavía olía a ese perfume desconocido, pero por debajo del pesado maquillaje y nuevo perfume había algo más suave en sus ojos, algo de la esencia de Alex. Podía jugar a disfrazarse todo lo que quería, pero la mujer que era Mia siempre estaría allí. La realización fue como el ahogamiento, me incline hacia adelante, sustituyendo mis dedos por mis labios y me perdí rápidamente en sus pequeñas respiraciones y sus sonidos mientras se movía ansiosamente a mi tacto. Su beso se siente como una droga se filtra en mi torrente sanguíneo, y yo empuje mi mano en su pelo e incline su cabeza, queriendo más de los gestos suaves de la lengua entre nuestros labios entreabiertos.

Con mi mano en su pecho, la guio para que se acueste en el mostrador, ella se mueve como yo quiero y no soy especialmente cuidadosa al respecto, tampoco. Pero ella fue voluntariamente, los ojos muy abiertos en reconocimiento del juego que estábamos jugando, su boca suave y abierta. Se apoyó en los codos y me miro, esperando a ver lo que haría a continuación.

El material de gasa de la falda se sentía como nada en mis manos mientras me deslizaba hasta sus caderas, exponiendo millas de la pierna hasta llegar a sus bragas de satén. Deje que mis dedos presionaran su piel, queriendo sujetarla y marcar sus brazos, la oía suplicarme.

-Yo te voy a follar con mi boca-. Le dije, de rodillas entres sus muslos, con un efecto fantasma de mis labios sobre la fina tela.- Te voy a follar con mi lengua hasta que me supliques que pare. Tal vez lo hare-. Me encogí de hombros.- Tal vez no.

Ella contuvo una corta respiración y tomo mi pelo, tratando de tirarme hacia adelante.- No te burles, Tobin-. Dijo.

Aparte sus manos riendo mientras la miraba.

-Tú no tienes que tomar ninguna decisión esta noche, Alex. No después del maldito juego en el club-. Respire otra vez cuando sus piernas se separaron, chasquee mi lengua sobre su clítoris hasta que la tela de sus bragas se cargaron de humedad.- Me besaste, me dejaste probar tus tetas, te viniste en mis manos y luego te fuiste. Dejándome dura. Eso no fue muy agradable.

-Yo… ¿Qué?-. Dijo, con la mirada perdida, un rubor ascendió por su cuello. Inclinándose hacia delante de nuevo, le sujete las caderas hacia el mostrador, besándola y mordiendo a través de la delgada tela de satén, hasta que quedo empapada. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, susurrando mi nombre en el silencio de la habitación.

-Más fuerte-. Le dije contra ella.- Deja que te escuche.

-Quítamela y chúpame a mí.

La necesidad de su voz envió una descarga de electricidad a través de mi cuerpo y me envolví los tirantes finos en la mano y con enojo los arranque con ganas hacia abajo, así nada se interpondría entre mi boca y ella.

Ella grito, arqueándose contra mí en el primer toque de mi lengua contra su piel, sus dedos se clavaban en mi pelo y su voz sonando a nuestro alrededor.

El espacio era incomodo, pero no tenía importancia, fue más que compensador cuando mire al espejo y observe nuestro reflejo, mis dientes mordieron su labio inferior. La mire a los ojos y deslice mi lengua a través y luego dentro de su boca.

Le metí un dedo, luego dos y vi cómo se movían en ella, estaba mojada por lo mucho que me deseaba. Su voz era un susurro jadeante repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, mientras abría sus piernas aún más raspando el tacón de sus sexys zapatos por la encimera. Podía sentir su calor a mí alrededor mientras ella comenzó a temblar cuando se acercaba.

-¿Bien?-. Le pregunte, asegurándome de que mi voz vibrara contra ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin aliento, moviendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza para tirar de mi cabello.

-Es tan bueno. Oh joder, Tobin, estoy tan cerca.

Dios, era una tortura, con ganas de verla perder el control, pero con ganas de sentir, tenía la necesidad de sentirla.

Trate de ocultar mi desesperación, encaje mis manos en sus caderas y la tire en el banco, por encima de ella comencé a lamer desde su ombligo haciendo una línea recta hasta su sujetador. Se sentó y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, llegando ciegamente a mi cinturón y me desabrocho los pantalones. Me quede sin aliento cuando ella pasó sus dedos por mis pliegues.

-No-. Dije, tomándola de las rodillas para voltearla.- Tú tuviste tiempo para jugar antes. Esto es mío-. Levante su culo en el aire, y lo golpee con fuerza.

Ella abrió la boca, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

Le di una sonrisa oscura, pasando la mano sobre la piel, calmando su dolor.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

Sus ojos se estrecharon en un resplandor.

-Te invito a detenerme en cualquier momento-. Murmure.- Estoy segura de que esto es una tortura absoluta para ti-. Moje la punta de mis dedos con la humedad bajo su clítoris, haciendo círculos para burlarme de ella.

-Eres una idiota-. Logro decir finalmente, y lleve mi mano contra su culo de nuevo pero con más fuerza. Pero esta vez en lugar de sorpresa, ella gimió ronca y hambrienta.

Entonces eso era todo: Alex y los sonidos que hacía, la forma en que ella me pidió que empujara dentro, follandola. Y cuando lo hice, y le pegaba en su culo de nuevo, ella suplico más y más duro.

Pero incluso cuando tome lo que quería no era suficiente, sino que nunca lo seria. Podía sentir el peso en algún lugar profundo de mi estómago- el amor absoluto que sentía por ella, la constante necesidad de tocarla y sentirla y tomarla, marcarla de adentro hacia afuera.

Gire mis dedos en la tela suave de su camisa, tire de ella más bajo para poder ver sus pechos que se movían mientras la follaba. El pelo le caía por la espalda y pase la mano debajo de ellos sintiendo los mechones fríos contra mi piel. Vi cómo me deslice dentro y fuera de ella, como ella empujo contra mis dedos, con su falda por arriba de su culo rosado y alrededor de sus caderas.

-Echo de menos esto-. Le dije, cubriendo la marca que le había hecho presionando hacia abajo en el.- Todo el tiempo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dijo mi nombre. Podía oír la frustración en su voz mientras cogía algo para mantenerse, mientras movía su otra mano hacia abajo entre sus piernas.

-Así es-. Dije, mirando cuando se tocaba.- Llega allí. Hazlo tú misma.

Debe haber sido lo que necesitaba porque ella grito, arqueando la columna vertebral mientras empujaba contra mí. Yo estaba cerca, apenas podía pensar y estaba tan jodidamente hambrienta por lo que apenas podía respirar. Mis piernas ardían, mis músculos protestaban mientras ella empujaba sus dedos dentro de mí. Las patas del banco raspaban contra el suelo de piedra, podíamos oír el cuero crujir debajo de nosotras.

-Tobin. Joder, Tobin-. Dijo ella, y el calor se agrupo bajo mi estómago, la edificación y la construcción latía a través de mí, mi visión se oscureció y se volvió borrosa cuando me hizo llegar.

Cada parte de mi parecía darse a conocer al mismo tiempo que me deje caer, jadeante y exhausta, agarrando el banco para apoyarme.

-Mierda-. La habitación daba vueltas y era tan tranquila que parecía que mi voz y nuestra respiración hacía eco en el mármol. Me pregunte qué tan ruidosas habíamos sido.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose en lo más mínimo mientras se enderezaba su ropa y se trasladó a un puesto para limpiarse.

-¿Tu sabes que tengo que caminar después de esto?

Sonreí.- Por supuesto.

-Lo has hecho a propósito.

Me puse de espalda y parpadee a la araña de luces brillantes.

-Por lo menos me dejaste venir también.

Sabía que tenía que arreglar mi ropa y encontrarme con los demás, pero ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Ella se movió para estar sobre mí, inclinándose para presionar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-Necesitas ir a buscar algo de cenar o estarás ebria antes de medianoche.

Gemí, tratando de tirar de ella hacia mí, pero ella escapo empujando sus dedos entre mis costillas.

-¡Ay! ¿No es ese el punto?

-Estoy segura de que se deben estar preguntando donde te encuentras.

-Yo les dije que tenía una ulcera, para conseguir que se fueran sin mí.

-¿Y te creyeron?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quién coño sabe?

-Bueno, ve a convencerlos de que te recuperaste increíblemente de tu enfermedad y así yo me encuentro con Kelley.

-Está bien-. Le dije, de pie subiéndome los pantalones. Vi como ella se inclinó hacia delante, alisándose el pelo en el espejo.- ¿Dónde está Kelley?

-Ella se reuniría con una amiga que vive aquí. Una bailarina, creo. Una especie de cabaret o lugar de stripper en el Planet Hollywood.

-Ahora suena interesante-. Le dije.

Observo mi reflejo con las cejas levantadas antes de continuar.- De todos modos, tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo acechada y le dije que siguiera sin mí.

-¿Una sensación?

Ella se encogió de hombros, aplicando su lápiz labial.- Esperanza.

Cerró su lápiz labial y lo guardo en su bolso. La seguí hasta la puerta. Levante una mano para acariciar su cara.

-Te amo de todos modos-. Le dije.

-Te amo de todos modos, también-. Dijo, inclinándose para besarme antes de abofetear fuertemente mi culo. Todavía podía oír su risa mucho después de que desapareció por la puerta.


	3. Johnny Frances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente lo siento por la demora, no hay excusas simplemente la vida pasa.  
> queda un capitulo mas y se termina esto, para así ir con la ultima parte y final

CAPITULO 3

 

Estaba bastante segura de que parecía una idiota. Dom y Jeff continuaron disfrutando de sus bebidas y estudiando minuciosamente el menú, ignorándome por completo, mis malditas risitas interrumpían al azar mi amplia sonrisa.

A pesar de la repentina partida de Hope, yo todavía estaba en lo más alto de lo divertido que había sido seguir a Alex, y luego las nalgas y follar en el baño. Y ella iba a ser mi esposa.

No tenía ni idea como había tenido tanta suerte.

-¿Están listos caballeros, señorita?-. Pregunto el camarero, mientras levantaba una gran cantidad de vasos vacíos de la mesa, para apoyarlos en su bandeja. Dom y Jeff me miraron por primera vez en unos diez minutos y parpadearon alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Hope no ha vuelto?-. Pregunto Dom, sorprendido.

Negué con la cabeza, replegando mi servilleta en un intento de evitar sus ojos.- No sé nada de ella.

-¿Debemos esperarla, o…? pregunto Jeff.- Podría salir y matar unos cuantos minutos en una de las mesas mientras esperamos.

Mire mi reloj y me queje, Hope y la débil excusa que había utilizado sobre su necesidad de ir al baño estaba definitivamente perdiendo su credibilidad con cada minuto que pasaba. Y no es que me importara particularmente si Hope fue arrestada- que es posible que en realidad podría mejorar mi noche. Pero si Hope se hundía, yo también lo haría. Tenía el resto del fin de semana con estas personas, y Dom lo convertiría en un infierno, si se enteraba que habíamos estado a escondidas follando con nuestras novias el día se San Valentín.

Y, a decir verdad, Dom era el único soltero aquí y fue el más enfocado en salir con los chicos. Sentí una punzada de culpa que, de todos nosotros parecía que nos preocupábamos más por las mujeres que por los juegos de azar, él era el único que no echaría un polvo este fin de semana.

-Seguro que va a estar de vuelta en un minuto-. Le dije.- No se debe estar sintiendo bien.

-¿Qué demonios comieron ustedes dos?-. Pregunto Jeff.

Trate de formular una respuesta, pero el camarero interrumpió al suspirar.- Voy a darles unos minutos más-. Dijo antes de alejarse.

Dom entrecerró los ojos.- Si, ¿Qué está pasando?-. Dijo, arrastrando las palabras.- No hay manera que una persona pueda tener tanta cantidad de diarrea y sobreviva.

-Gracias por ese análisis de muy buen gusto-. Puse mi servilleta en el plato y me levante.- Voy a pasar por allí y ver cuánto tiempo le falta. Ustedes dos vayan adelantándose y ordenen para nosotros. Pídeme un filete, sangriento-. Me comencé a alejar y me detuve, para volverme hacia ellos de nuevo.- Oh, y consigue un poco más de bebidas-. Añadí con una sonrisa.- Para mí.

El ambiente en el restaurante había cambiado cuando la noche se encendió. Las luces incrustadas en el techo y alrededor de la habitación había pasado de ser blanca y suave a oro caliente que bañaban todo en un color intenso. La música estaba más fuerte, no tan alto que no se pudiera hablar o entender las conversaciones individuales, pero lo suficientemente ruidoso para sentir el repiqueteo en el pecho, como un segundo latido de mi corazón. Se sentía más como una discoteca que un restaurante ahora y eso facilito para no ser notada y así enviar un mensaje de texto a Hope.

**-¿Dónde diablos estas?**

Camine por los pisos de madera brillante en las afueras, debatiendo si podía salir y salirse con la suya. Mi teléfono vibro con su mensaje en menos de un minuto.

**-Llegando en dos minutos.**

**-Tenemos que hablar** -. Le respondí. **-** **Nos encontraremos cerca del valet.**

Mire por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme que de Dom o Jeff no nos habían seguido, me dirigí hacia Hope.

El casino estaba muy concurrido. El sonido de las risas y aplausos flotaba frente a una de las mesas y un par de agentes de la policía se ubicaron de pie cerca de la entrada, hablando con un grupo de mozos.

Hope entro por la puerta y se detuvo justo en frente de mí, abrochando la chaqueta de su traje y enderezando su corbata.

-Siempre tan impaciente-. Dijo, mirando dos veces a la policía antes de agarrar mi brazo.- Tal vez podríamos irnos un poco más lejos de aquí…-. Ella me guio lejos de la zona y de su línea de visión directa.

-Oh, eso es reconfortante. ¿Estas esquivando a la policía ahora? Jesucristo, ¿Qué está sucediendo? Me siento como un cómplice en una especia de ola de crímenes-. Le dije, pasándome la manos por el pelo.

-Cuanto menos sepas, mejor, amigo. Confía en mí.

-¿Y el inodoro, Hope? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

-¿Cómo si tu excusa fue mejor? ¿Una ulcera? Has perdido tu toque compañero. La Tobs que conocí en la universidad estaría avergonzada. El amor te hecho suave.

Suspire, mirando detrás de mí.- Has estado fuera durante casi una hora. ¿Por qué carajo has tardado tanto tiempo?

Me dio una amplia sonrisa lasciva. Se veía feliz. Mierda, se veía francamente vertiginosa, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Era esa la misma expresión que yo tenía hace diez minutos.

-Simplemente le di un orgasmo gritando, amigo.

-Está bien, está bien. No necesitaba saber eso.

-No preguntes entonces-. Estiro el cuello y miro a los otros dos.- Entonces, ¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Sustituyeron la mayor parte de su sangre con vodka y discutieron la belleza de las carnes según su edad.

-Vamos a ir a cenar, entonces.

Ella me empujaba para ir a la mesa, pero lo tome del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Mira, nosotras sabemos lo que hemos estado haciendo, vamos a cortar las estupideces. De vuelta en Nueva York, tengo la suerte de conseguir a Alex durante diez minutos completos. Solo están aquí esta noche. Vamos a ayudarnos la una a la otra.

Su expresión parecía sobria y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Soy la única que le resulta divertido que es el día de San Valentín, y nosotras somos las que se comportan como idiotas persiguiéndolas a ellas en lugar de al revés?

-Ese pensamiento se me ocurrió una o dos veces así que si-. Le dije con un movimiento de cabeza. Estas mujeres no hacían sentir como locas.- Necesitamos un plan. No sera un problema para nosotras que nuestros compañeros coman carnes perdidos en ella pero no durara toda la noche. Y Dom está empezando a sospechar.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo.- ¿Cuánto crees que sabe?

-No estoy segura. Jeff no ha dejado de beber o mirar las fichas de poquer en el bolsillo toda la noche, pero Dom parece estar bajo la impresión de que tú y yo estamos sufriendo algún tipo de problema digestivo horrible.

Hope gruño.- Voy a querer verla de nuevo, amigo. Tengo que ser honesta. Ella está aquí, y ella es… bueno, me gustaría hacer el check in en ella otra vez-. Hope me miro y yo asentí en comprensión.- Dom nunca me dejaría en paz si piensa que no puedo estar un fin de semana sin verla. Tú lo conoces. Amo a ese hombre pero, pero no tiene filtro la mayoría del tiempo y no quiero que sepa esto también-. Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Exactamente. A mi hermano le encanta contar mis cagadas a Alex como el hecho de que me acosté con ella mientras trabaja para mí. Si él se entera de esto no habrá un día de fiesta de la familia Heath donde no vaya a contar a todos la historia de que Tobin no podía “mantenerlo en sus pantalones. Al diablo con eso.

-Así es.

-¿Y ahora qué? Si quisiéramos verlas de nuevo esta noche, ¿Cómo podría funcionar eso?

Hope caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la mesa de registro antes de dar vuelta para mirarme

-Creo que lo tengo.

-Dime.

-Estoy pensando…-. Estaba mirando el suelo, todavía poniendo las piezas juntas en su cabeza.

-Creo… que necesitamos tenerlos distraídos, ¿sí? Y nosotras queremos asegurarnos de que Dom tenga una noche brillante.

Asentí con la cabeza.- Pero tiene que ser más que el alcohol. Los dos han estado bebiendo toda la noche y de alguna manera todavía parecen estar funcionando. No quiero que ellos terminen ciegos o metidos en una cuneta.

-Obviamente-. Hope saco su teléfono y comenzó a desplazarse a través de los contactos. Cambie de pie a otro, y no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro, esperando a Jeff para salir y que me arrastrara de vuelta a la mesa.

Cuando me di la vuelta hacia Hope, se había detenido en un numero.- ¿A quién llamas?

-Sr. Johnny francés-. Dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, de todos modos? ¿Un viejo amigo?-. Hope se hecho a reír.

-No estoy segura que lo llamaría un amigo. No estoy segura de que iba a llamar a alguien un amigo de verdad. Pero lo hace, me debe algunos favores, y como hemos visto, es apto para el tipo de gente que podría ser útil en nuestra situación.

-Tengo miedo de ver dónde va esto.

-Un poco de fe, compañero. La voluntad es un poco de un mujeriego-. Dijo, sonriendo.- Tenemos… que ayudarlo.

-¿Ayudarlo?

Hope se encogió de hombros, de manera significativa.

-¿Quieres decir que le consigamos una prostituta?-. Prácticamente grite.

Hope me hizo callar y miro a su alrededor.- Un poco más alto, ¿Tal vez? ¿Y quién hubiera pensado que estarías tan mojigata, Tobs? Estoy un poco sorprendida-. Dijo.- Yo no voy a dejarlo dormir con ella. Solo queremos una distracción. Le estamos consiguiendo una distracción.

-Pero…

Levanto un dedo para hacerme callar, y puso el teléfono en altavoz entre nosotras. Sonó un par de veces antes de que fue respondida por un hombre con una profunda y grave voz: Johnny francés.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Hope? Una vez más-. Dijo.

-¿Cómo está esta noche Sr. Francés?-. Pregunto Hope.

-Todavía muy bien.

-Espero no haberte despertado.

Una risa ronca llena la línea.- Es curioso. ¿Confió en que pueda encontrar todo para tu gusto?

Hope sonrió y levanto una ceja. Se me ocurrió que realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que Hope había hecho ahí. Sabía que se trataba de Kelley, pero ahora que estaba empezando a preguntarme si los detalles eran un poco más… sórdidos de lo que había pensado en un principio.

-Fue brillante. Jodidamente brillante. Como de costumbre, por supuesto. Usted tiene un infierno de lugar allí.

-Bueno, me alegro de oírlo. Ahora vamos al grano.

-Me gustaría pedir un favor.

-Sospechaba eso-. Dijo Johnny rotundamente.

-La cosa es que nos hemos encontrado con una situación aquí, y necesito un poco de ayuda para salir de ella.

-Estoy escuchando.

-Necesitamos una distracción. Un señuelo.

-Una distracción.

-Si. Kelley está aquí, como sabes. Pero también están nuestros amigos.

-Ya veo… Y deseas deshacerte de ellos.

-No exactamente. Nosotros solo les queremos… mantenerlos entretenidos. Un amigo en particular. Nos gustaría mantenerlo… ocupado por unas horas.

-Así pueden salir corriendo y estar con sus chicas en el día de San Valentín.

Hope sonrió.- Algo por el estilo.

El silencio lleno la línea. Levantamos la vista la una a la otra en cuestión.

-¿Él colgó?-. Articule.

-Hope se encogió de hombros.- ¿Estas allí amigo?-. Le pregunto.

-Estoy aquí. Y si, no hay problema. Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo la perfecta distracción en mente.

 

 

 

-Yo no confió en él-. Le dije en nuestro camino de vuelta al restaurante.

-Deja de preocuparte. Johnny es un hombre de palabra, te lo aseguro.

-Él no estaba exactamente feliz contigo.

Hope me despidió con la manos.- Nunca va a ser el chico que me tire flores y me diga que soy encantadora.

-Sonaba como si fuéramos idiotas.

-Nosotros somos idiotas.

Él tenía un punto.- ¿Qué pasa con Jeff?-. Le pregunte parándome en las escaleras justo fuera del restaurante.- ¿Crees que va a ser un problema?

-Creo que si pongo mil dólares en su bolsillo no lo volveremos a ver hasta el martes en la mañana.

-Brillante. Así que tenemos una buena cena, esperamos a que Johnny envié a alguien, y luego encontramos a nuestras chicas. Si todo va bien no voy a ver tu fea cara hasta mañana, cuando podamos empezar este fin de semana adecuadamente.

-Hecho-. Nos dimos la mano y nos dirigimos adentro con un nuevo sentido de propósito. Dom y Jeff estaban justo donde los había dejado pero ahora rodeados de una montaña de cuencos y bandejas. Había carnes y pescado, ensalada con tocino, humeantes platos de verduras y algunos de mariscos más grande que jamás había visto.

-Wow-. Dijo Hope, mirando por encima de lo que debía ser suficiente comida para alimentar al menos diez personas.- ¿Hambre?

-No sabíamos lo que querían-. Dijo Jeff con un encogimiento de hombros.- Además Tobs paga la cuenta así que…

-¿Te sientes mejor?-. Dom le pregunto a Hope con escepticismo.

-Mucho, gracias. Y absolutamente muero de hambre-. Cada uno de nosotros tomo su asiento y Hope hizo una seña al camarero.- Voy a querer otro Macallan-. Dijo.

-Y una barrena Belvedere para mí-. Señalo Jeff y Dom frente a mí.

-¿Así que esto es lo que me he perdido?-. Pregunto Hope, que cubre el plato con una especie de patatas.- ¿Ustedes dos finalmente dejaran de jugar duro y decidirán huir juntos? Hay una capilla justo abajo, creo. En el casino.

-Ja-. Dijo Dom.- En realidad estábamos discutiendo quien sería el próximo. Le asegure a Jeff aquí que la única respuesta posible eras tú.

-Oh, yo no sé nada de eso-. Dijo Hope.- Nunca se sabe que va a pasar con uno de sus programadas llamadas del botín.

Dom se echó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa con eso, Solo? ¿Piensas que va a suceder con Kelley y contigo?-. Pregunto Jeff.

Hope sonrió, pero era la sonrisa blindada que llevaba cada vez que hablaba sobre Kelley.- Yo no he tenido esta conversación con ella todavía, y desde luego que no la voy a tener contigo.

-Pero lo has considerado-. Me encontré diciendo. Yo nunca había visto a Hope así con cualquier persona como esta con Kelley. Yo sabía que ella lo sentía. Tenía que haberlo por lo menos considerado.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió.- Pero solo hemos estado juntas por un tiempo corto. Tenemos tiempo-. Otra ronda de bebidas llego y Hope cogió la suya, sosteniéndola en alto para un brindis.- Por Tobin y Alex. Que sigan teniendo raras peleas y si no que sigan follando.

Todos brindaron y bebimos profundamente. La habitación parecía expandirse y contraerse, y puse mi vodka abajo, alcanzando el agua en su lugar.

-Bueno, yo no puedo esperar para ir a las mesas-. Dijo Jeff, frotándose las palmas de las manos.- Hable con algunos de los comerciantes más temprano. Un poco decepcionado porque tiene probabilidades estándar y no apuesta fuerte, pero bueno, no se puede siempre.

-Wow. Suenas como que tú… realmente lo examinaste-. Dije, preguntándome por un momento si debería parecer totalmente interesado.

Se encogió de hombros y cortaba su carne. Hice una promesa mental que si él empezaba a hablar de la cuenta de la tarjeta, o que necesita un ayudante, yo intervendría. ¿Quién dijo que yo no era una buena hermana?

Continuamos con la cena, Hope y yo compartimos miradas conspirativas hacia la puerta. Dom se excusó para ir al baño cuando Hope recibió un mensaje.

-Ella está aquí-. Susurro Hope. Escribió algo en su teléfono y presiono ENVIAR.- Johnny dijo que es lo que Dom lleva puesto y que él va a estar cerca de la parte delantera del restaurante. Hora del show.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-. Le dije, mirando a mí alrededor, el cosquilleo de inquietud asentándose en mi estómago.

-Desde que conocí a Alex, nada en mi vida es siempre tan fácil.

-¿Quieres relajarte?-. Dijo en voz baja.- No se trata de información confidencial, se trata de encontrar un camino para escabullirnos y así conseguir echarnos un polvo. Calma, mierda.

-Whoa.

Levante la vista hacia el sonido de la voz de Jeff y seguí su mirada por la habitación. Una mujer detuvo a Dom cuando caminaba hacia nuestra mesa. Era… preciosa, con kilómetros de cabello ondulado de color rojo y tenía un maquillaje aplicado con tanta habilidad que parecía una obra de arte. Llevaba un vestido corto con perlas que se aferraba a su cuerpo y ella sonreía mientras miraba a Dom, con las manos apoyada en su antebrazo.

Pero…

Le di un codazo a Hope y le señale donde estaban, cuando levanto la vista para mirar atrás dije.- ¿Esa es la mujer que Johnny envió?-. Sus ojos se abrieron antes de que se estrecharan ligeramente, como si estuviera tratando de ver más de cerca, averiguar lo que no agregue bastante arriba.

-¿Qué caraj…?-. Dijo Jeff. Hope empezó a teclear furiosamente en su teléfono mientras que Jeff y yo continuamos mirando a Dom. La acompañante se puso sobre el nivel de los ojos de él y la dirigió hacia la barra. Parecía que Dom podría comprarle una bebida.- Estoy confundido. ¿Es eso un…?

Dom miro hacia la mesa, mirándome a los ojos. Y, oh mierda. En el apuro me eche a reír, comprendiendo todo. Johnny había jodido totalmente con nosotras, y encontró a una segunda mujer, Dom sabía exactamente lo que habíamos hecho. El guante sin duda había sido arrojado.

-Ese hijo de puta-. Maldijo Hope. Pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle porque parecía que Red estaba listo para poner los movimientos en Dom.

Todos observamos en silencio, absortos cuando ella se inclinó, susurrándole algo al oído. Su mano era grande, más grande que la mía, y ella la puso contra su pecho, con los dedos retorciéndose en la tela. Dom rio, negando con la cabeza antes de asentir a nuestra mesa.

Con una sonrisa seductora, ella agarro su camisa y tiro de él, besándolo con fuerza en los labios.

Maldita sea.

Él se alejó en un deslumbramiento y se dirigió de nuevo a nuestra mesa. Tomo asiento mientras nosotros nos mirábamos, sin saber lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, parpadeando varias veces antes de llegar a su bebida. Lo vacío de un tirón y luego respiro hondo.

-Son unos idiotas-. Dijo, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y haciendo estallar un camarón en su boca.- Pero en cuanto besar a un tío e irme, en realidad no estuvo mal.

 

 

 

Sinceramente, habíamos terminado en la victoria de Dom. Eche un vistazo al otro lado de la mesa a donde él examinaba la bandeja de postres, todavía con la misma maldita presumida sonrisa.

-¿De verdad estoy muy borracha o contratamos accidentalmente un prostituto para distraer a nuestro amigo?-. Yo le pregunte a Hope.

Ella no contesto, simplemente levanto su teléfono exhibiendo un mensaje recientemente entregado: era una imagen de la mano de Johnny, del dedo medio extendido. Perfecto.

Me reí, poniendo mi copa hacia abajo para que choque un poco más de lo que me proponía.- Yo no voy a decir que te lo dije, pero para que conste, yo definitivamente lo hice.

-Vete a la mierda-. Hope se dejó caer en su asiento, empujando sus manos en su cabello.- Esto no ha terminado. Va a esperar el momento oportuno, y luego nos arruinara por completo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he hecho esta noche para estar con esa mujer? Me escabullí por el fin de semana de soltera de mi mejor amiga. He robado una limusina. Y le contrate a mi otro mejor amigo un travesti, Tobin.

Tal vez era el zumbido del alcohol en mi sistema, o el absurdo absoluto de la situación, pero yo comencé a reír, y luego no pude parar.

-Creo que Tobin finalmente esta pérdida-. Dijo Jeff.- ¿Quién ha perdido hoy?-. Saco una hoja arrugada de papel de su bolsillo, probablemente con las apuestas que habían hecho cada uno al principio del día.- Maldita sea, fue Hope.

Me senté en mi asiento y me frote la cara. Hope tenía razón: esto definitivamente no había terminado.


End file.
